Such seats are known from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,669. This document describes an “anti-crash” seat, in other words, a seat that can absorb the kinetic energy of the occupant in cases of intense vertical acceleration, by deformation of a shock absorber. Thus, the impact suffered by the occupant remains lower than an acceptable value for an acceleration with a predetermined value.
In the aforementioned document, the shock absorber consists of the part of the structure on which the back slides. This solution, however, has the disadvantage of the structure itself being destroyed during the crash and needing to be replaced.